


Tell me that you'll kiss me ... Forever

by Ke_villanelle



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), Killing Eve (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ke_villanelle/pseuds/Ke_villanelle
Summary: This one shot takes place at the bridge after Villanelle asks Eve to walk away.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Tell me that you'll kiss me ... Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Enjoy 👍🏼
> 
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments

This oneshot starts with Villanelle and Eve turned, having their last minute before saying goodbye forever... or that what we thought.   
~~~~~~~~

With both of them turned, their backs leaning against each other, 

"Now what?," Eve said with a tear running down her cheek.  
"Now we walk. And we never look back." Said Villanelle  
"But I... I... ", Eve struggles, " Don't turn. Just walk", Villanelle said as she starts to walk away from Eve, while Eve is standing still, not sure about what she should do, does she walk away from villanelle? does she walk away from the only person she imagine her future with ?  
She knows she love Villanelle, or does she?

Eve decides to start walking even though she's questioning her decision,and now they are both walking away, they are both walking away from the clear feeling they have for each other. 

While Villanelle was the first to walk away she was also the first to stop ,she wants to turn around, she want to badly but.... she's scared.... it's unusual feeling for villanelle to feel scared... scared of the unknown ? ....scared that Eve would turn her down again ? ,she knows that she can't handle another heartbreak , not after everything that happened, not after killing her mother, she was fragile... there's so many thoughts in her head ,so many what ifs, with all that thoughts she still don't turn , she decided to stand still. 

With all these thoughts running inside Villanelle's head ,Eve knew exactly what she want , what she need , she stop and she turns around, to her own shock she finds Villanelle standing in her place, not moving an inch, she's hoping that Villanelle would turn around,... 

Not a seconds pass by untill Villanelle makes Eve's wish come true , she turn...she turn to find her love there too , there's now a minute of complete silence, all the people and cars seemed to vanish, there's no one but the both of them.

Minutes passed by , Both of villanelle and eve are still standing there ,staring at each other, smiling. Villanelle took the first move, she starts walking toward eve in a very slow movement , then Eve realized that villanelle is walking toward her so she start walking too but in a way faster movement than villanelle. " Didn't I tell you not to turn ?" Villanelle said smirking , " why do you always do that Eve ?" "What! " Eve asked "I tell you not to pull the knife and you pull it, I tell you not to walk away from me but you do and now I specifically told you not to turn around and what did you do? you turned !!! will you ever listen to me?" "Maybe one day i will, who knows ! " Eve said with a laugh.

They both stare at each other once again, it's as if they don't want to look away from each other,

" Now what ? " Villanelle sigh  
" I don't know " says Eve "   
you will never be safe with me Eve "  
"I know but I don't care"  
" But I do, I do care, I can't let anything happen to you because of me, I can't lose you too Eve"  
" you can't lose me too! .....who did you lose villanelle "  
Villanelle doesn't answer, she thinks to herself "she will leave me if I told her and she will hate me forever but,... maybe I should tell her.... maybe I should let her hate me, it's the only way to make her leave ,to make her survive.... Eve sees the pain in villanelles eyes and so she decides not to say anything , she knows that if Villanelle want to tell her what happened she would ,she would by herself .

"What about your monster? it won't stop if we're together " Villanelle says as her voice go deeper.  
" I mean there must be another way to make it stop , don't you think? " Eve exhaled  
" I don't know " Villanelle said lacking confidence.  
"But i do , We will make it work " Eve said as in comforting villanelle while she start moving closer to her , reaching her hand slowly and place it in her's.. 

"Are you going to kiss me with your eyes closed this time" villanelle says smiling  
" I will try, it's just so hard to keep my eyes off of you "  
"Who can blame you ha !  
" They both laugh as they move closer to each other, breaking the distance between them, now their bodies are touching, breasts squeezed, hearts beating as one.  
Eve gently run her hand across Villanelle's face , admiring her beauty, moving her sight between villanelle's lips and eyes, she's taking her time to make this kiss perfect, she finally takes Villanelle for a long soft kiss.   
Both their lips are moving just as they are having their own steamy dance , now tongues joined the party too , there's a rhythm, there's harmony , they both said once that dancing is not their thing but it seems like their lips disagree with that.

The kiss was too long that it took both of them out of breath, just when they broke the kiss to have some air Eve said ,   
" I do too you know "  
" You do too what ? " Villanelle asked   
"Feel things when I'm with you " Eve said gazing at Villanelle's eyes right before she take her for another soft kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this oneshot , please let me know in the comments.  
> Luv B


End file.
